Chocolates and Cats
by Dreaming Maya
Summary: So, Rudolph goes into deep-thinking mode, and Tony offers him a cat ... It's some fluffy slash oneshot. TonyXRudolph


Hey, yo, my peeps! Words cannot explain my cowardliness to leaving this fandom hanging! But, in my defense, BBC Sherlock happened. And that is all the explanation I can give, guys, because you need to watch that series. It's awesome.

ANYWAY, prompts I got LAST YEAR by the lovely ZeldaNut1, who asked for chocolates and cats. I attempted to deliver.

Please enjoy! (Also - still trying to get out the better version of S.S Bored and Lonely. It's in the works)

* * *

><p>"Tony, do you think that because I'm not human, I'm missing out on something?" Rudolph's sudden question caught Tony off-guard, as he was busy trying to fit as many chocolates into his mouth as possible while sitting in front of the coffee table, with his back resting on the couch. He glanced at Rudolph, who sat with his elbows on his knees on the couch armrest, then sucked in the chocolaty saliva trying to drip out of his mouth, then attempts to swallow.<p>

He realises he'll have to talk with his mouth full, though, "Uh … nah relay." He grunted. Rudolph gives a deep sigh. Tony felt sort of sorry for him – Rudolph seemed to go out of his way to see the bright side of things, so seeing him down wasn't something Tony enjoyed.

"I think I am." Rudolph mutters, "Humans, everything is _new_ to you!" Rudolph's tone is light, breathy, but not happy. It was a very longing look in his eyes, as they shined at the thought of mortality, while Tony painfully swallows the last of his chocolate, "Everything is intense and you feel this _need_ to do things! To experience things, because you only get one life to live!" He exclaimed, and looked at Tony, as though he expected him to suddenly declare to go sky-diving to experience things, or something.

Instead, he laughed uncomfortably. It could get really awkward talking to Rudolph about humans. "I'm pretty lazy, actually," He admitted, looking at the chocolates around him, and not thinking he needed any more proof.

Rudolph continued regardless, "When you feel, it's true, and there are no pretences," He says, scooting over so they were sitting side by side on the floor.

Tony sighs, "I think you're over-romanticising beating hearts-"

"Love is definitely the strongest emotions; I've read up on it." Rudolph added, and still looked at Tony, as though he had some sort of constructive input into this almost one-sided conversation.

Instead, he scoffed, and said, "I was wondering where my mum's Jane Austin books were going,"

"But the creative, the most emotional among you seem to have a fixation on death." Rudolph didn't actually seem to need Tony to speak about this, but waited to seem polite. Knowing his friend was on an intellectual turmoil roll, he let him continue, "I'll love you until I die, til death do us part, I hate you so much you should die, I wish I was dead … why do humans wish for these things?" Rudolph's tone turned very melancholy, and he looked at his knees, "They write poetry about it, books, movies …." He added.

Tony shifted uncomfortably. Right now, he guessed Rudolph actually wanted him to say something. "… Do you want a cat?" He asked, saying the first thing that sprung to mind. "As long as you don't eat them, you should get a cat. Cats are good company, when they're not complete bitches." He explained. Rudolph looked at him in exasperated confusion.

He now seemed to be bothered by the lack of good conversation Tony was putting forth. "Tony, please! I want to _opposite_ of those people!" He snapped, than actually grabbed Tony by the shoulders in his impassioned speech, surprising the human greatly, "I want to _live_! I want to have the lives they so carelessly wish they didn't have!" Now, Rudolph sits on his heels, though his grip on the extremely nervous Tony remains, "Why … why do other boys get everything and I nothing." He muttered, and for a moment, Tony was worried that his friend would actually shed tears over this.

Searching desperately for something to say, Tony said anything that sprang into mind. "I don't have a cat." He said. Rudolph gives him a deadpan look.

Tony sighs, and brushes the vampire's hands off of him, taking his time straightening out his shirt to think of a reply to the question. "… Look, man, people are _dark_." Tony said finally, "We have really short lives compared to you – that's why we think so much about death!" He said, getting worked up as quickly as Rudolph did, "We could die at any given moment! Getting sick, having an accident … it's sort of scary." Tony said, "People don't _want_ to die, but they want to _last_." He said finally. Rudolph didn't seem convinced, "Even after death – the idea of loving someone so much you'll still have them in _here_ after you die can be really comforting." Tony tried to explain.

Rudolph looked at him for a time, digesting the information, before reaching over to take one of Tony's chocolate-stained hands, "I love you, so much that I will never forget you." Rudolph said solemnly. Tony felt his ears burn, and prayed no-one was home to see this. But, for the life of him, Rudolph's eyes were so distracting, he couldn't remember if his parents were actually home …. "I love you so much that if either you or I had to die," Rudolph gives a rueful smile, "well, I've had three-hundred years of this, so I don't mind."

Tony takes his hand back as politely as he could in this situation, and gives his friend a weak smile, "Thanks, man … I, uh, love you too." He muttered. This seems to shake Rudolph out of his mood, as his smile turns large and sunny, and he plunks one of Tony's chocolates, turning it over in his hands and sniffing at it. Tony looks at his friend's odd display strangely. "You know, you're sort of hard to forget." He added, meaning that pretty literally.

Rudolph puts the chocolate back, and this time takes both of Tony's hands. "Tony, one day, I want to be human. I want to feel myself age, and I want to feel the need to do things, because time is running out. I want to be excited." Rudolph looks him dead in the eye as he makes this promise, "… Tony, I'd like to excite us both." He says suddenly.

Confused by this, Tony nods uncertainly. "Okay, sure." He agrees.

"Close your eyes." Rudolph says, and Tony does so dutifully, "Don't move." He said. Tony doesn't. He doesn't have to wait long, and soon feels the soft press of something that couldn't be chocolate against his lips.

Confused, and wondering if Rudolph was teasing him with a feather or something, Tony refuses to pull back and be faced with joking ridicule. He also opens his eyes again when the pressure leaves.

Rudolph sat in front of him, looking sheepishly guilty, and empty-handed.

Tony blinked. "… What was that?" He finally asked, for lack of anything better to say.

"Um, exciting?" Rudolph suggested. Tony thought about that – his lips tingled, and his pulse was racing, and his felt sort of shaky ….

"… I guess it was." Tony decides finally, and can't look anywhere near Rudolph at the moment, what with his ears burning hotter than ever. "I didn't quite get the full experience though … might have to try again." He mutters.

Then there's a soft 'okay', and a hand cradling the back of his head, and soft cold lips covering his own for the second time that afternoon.

* * *

><p>Sorry if there are any mistakes, I tried to re-read, but I just wanted it posted..<p> 


End file.
